


Sub Space

by auroraphilealis (athousandrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: There’s only one person that Phil ever let's take control, and that’s Dan.I originally accidentally tagged this major character death; there's no character death, just porn, but Phil sure as hell goes to heaven in this fic if you know what I mean.





	Sub Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Ky (@seasonalester, @analester)!! I heard you’re struggling a bit lately, and that’s completely okay. We all have rough times in our lives. But you know what’s important to remember? That you’re going to survive. I believe in you, and all that shitty stuff you’re going through is one day going to be a thing of the past. You know how I know that? Because you are strong, and amazing, and one of the sweetest people I’ve ever “met” on tumblr. I put met in quotes cause we’ve not talked, but I’ve followed you for a while now, and I truly think you are so, so funny, and so kind, and this really wonderful human being who makes me smile. Oh, and your headcanons and the fact that you talk about dnp fucking a lot is also kind of awesome, but mostly because we’re all just deviants at heart, aren’t we?
> 
> You can thank your wonderful girlfriend marvel-of-science for putting me up to this ;)

The mattress is soft under Phil’s naked skin, soothing to the heat of his body. It folds around him, cradling him, forever reassuring. He feels comfortable there, loved and adored, the same way he feels under the touch of Dan’s hand against him. 

The only contrasting sensation to everything else around him is the slight scratchy feeling of the lace panties tugged up against his crotch, cupping his cock and balls in such a way that he almost can’t really feel them. Phil knows that’s just how Dan likes it, knows his boyfriend wants to tease him with the knowledge that he’s hard and wanting, but without the relief of something actually pressing against him. 

Phil’s cock throbs between his legs just at the thought, and he moans out a soft sigh as Dan’s fingers graze over one pink, pert nipple, forcing it to harden in the cool air of the late December night. 

“So pretty like this,” Dan murmurs, voice soft and sure, quiet in the darkness around Phil. He whines at the praise, arches his back lightly into Dan’s touch, but otherwise stays as still as he can manage.

There’s a blindfold pressed against his eyes. His chest is rising with heaving breaths, anxiety and excitement twirling in Phil in the perfect maelstrom of need. Dan knows just what to do to him, and just when he needs it, fingers grazing over Phil’s naked chest and over to his arms, trailing down the sensitive bone until he curls deft fingers tight around Phil’s wrist. 

Phil hardly twitches under the touch, but he wants to. He wants to writhe against the sheets below him, curl his body into the warmth at his side, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t because he knows that Dan wouldn’t want him too. 

“I love the way you trust me,” Dan whispers into the cleft of Phil’s clavicle, lips ghosting over his skin. Phil gasps as he feels the bed dip, bites his lip as he realizes that Dan is climbing up now, joining him. Strong thighs brace on either side of Phil’s own, but other than the feel of Dan’s knees pressing into his own thighs, Phil gets nothing more of Dan. 

“I love the way you open yourself up to me, give yourself over,” Dan continues, his lips moving against Phil’s neck, but never truly touching. It makes Phil’s breathing hitch over and over again, gasping in air over and over in quick little bursts as his heart starts to race in his chest. The heat of his cock is becoming painful already, aching for pressure, sensation, release. Phil know’s it’s not coming, not yet. 

He doesn’t want it to come yet. 

“To watch you submit… You make a beautiful picture, Phil Lester.”

The words arc through Phil, and he groans, jutting his body up because he just can’t control it, until Dan’s lips brush properly against his pulse point, and Dan bites down in retaliation. The sensation is everything Phil’s been dreaming of, and he gasps out Dan’s name as Dan’s fingers tighten around Phil’s wrist. 

His breathing has become unsteady, and Phil never wants this to end. His mouth is open, he’s sure of it; he can feel himself panting into the open air, can hear Dan chuckling at his wanton sounds, and does his best to keep his body in check. His arms are shaking from the effort of keeping them in place, nothing but the hold of one of Dan’s hands on one wrist preventing Phil from fully taking back control. 

It’s a measure of how much Phil wants this, of his self control, that he stays still. 

Dan’s lips ghost over where he bit one last time, the very tip of his tongue gracing Phil’s skin, and then his lips move up to Phil’s ear. “You always do so well for me, love.”

Phil doesn’t answer. Instead, he tries to reign in the desperation ripping through his body, tries not to struggle against the bed, and focuses instead on the darkness and the warmth of Dan’s body, the feeling of safety and comfort their sheets brings him, the satisfaction that being wrapped up and taken care of does to him. Phil wants nothing other than Dan in that moment, could never ask for anything else, and so when lips properly descend on his for just a brief moment, a brush of skin, Phil nearly cries with affection. 

“I love you,” Dan says. 

The words make Phil keen, and he arches his back all over again, this time surprised when he finds Dan’s chest colliding with his own. The touch of Dan’s fingers on Phil’s wrists disappears, and suddenly the weightlessness that had been taking over Phil disappears as Dan’s body presses down on his, trapping him, encompassing him, holding him. His hips meet Phil’s hips, grinding down onto his cock, nearly suffocating Phil as he moans out a long breath and tries not to let himself kick back. 

His hips are out of his own control, however, and suddenly he’s grinding back against Dan, practically writhing against the bed, begging for more with motion alone. He can hear himself crying Dan’s name, but it's nothing over the euphoria of being touched, like a wave that Phil lets crest over him again and again. His cock is throbbing with need, orgasm pooling in his stomach, the heat of the world seeming as if its about to combust right inside of Phil. 

And then it’s gone, the sensation replaced with nothing, Phil’s body sinking back into the softness of the sheets, only for them to wrap up around him and take him in. The sheets are safety and coolness, the perfect contrast to overheated skin. They make Phil feel welcomed as they hold him and cradle him as he waits for Dan to come back again. 

Phil welcomes the darkness of the blindfold, listens for the soft sounds of Dan moving around. Everything feels a million times amplified like this, and Phil never wants it to end. 

“Doing so good for me,” Dan whispers. His voice sounds like it’s being carried on the wind to Phil. “Now give me your safe word,” he adds, a soft command unlike most else he’s uttered that night. 

Phil wets his lips, recognizes that his chest is still heaving, wonders where he’ll get the breath, and still manages a whimpered, “Expelliarmus.” 

Dan chuckles, and says, “Good job,” and Phil slumps back into the bed. 

His lips pull up in a sidewise grin. He’s sweating, he can feel it rolling down his skin, but Dan doesn’t move to wipe it away like he did earlier, the last time he pulled away. Phil can hear him moving around, searching for something, getting ready, and Phil almost moans in delirium. He’s not sure he wants this delicious torture to end, and yet, at the same time, he can’t wait for what’s to come next. 

It takes a while. Phil’s half gone in a world all his own, breathing deep and calm, when Dan returns. His fingers graze over Phil’s nipples all over again, but this time, it's accompanied by the sensation of warm lips engulfing the other one. It’s been so long since Dan actually kissed him that Phil can’t help the gasp of stunned surprised followed by the roll of his hips, and therefore he isn’t surprised when Dan chuckles and pulls away. 

“Feel good, pretty boy?” he asks. Phil gasps out a soft yes as his body arches up again, and then Dan’s mouth is back against his skin, sucking on the soft, sensitive nubs of his chest. They’ve been given so little attention that night that Phil feels hypersensitive of them, and his cock pulses at the sensation alone. 

For a moment, Phil wonders if its not his cock Dan’s sucking on, and then there are warm fingers massaging against Phil’s head, and he groans around what suddenly feels like an overwhelming amount of air in his lungs. The sound turns into a gasp, and then a moan as Phil is stimulated what seems like everywhere, and the roiling feeling of orgasm bursts back through Phil. 

It won’t come. He knows it won’t come. It’s teasing at him, confused, his body ready to combust but unable to. He’s been held off too long, and now he can’t come. For a second, Phil wants to cry out, a confused scream of their safeword brushing his tongue, and then Dan pulls away from Phil entirely and whispers, “Shh, shh, shh baby boy. I’ve got you. I’m just going to get these panties off you know, okay? So you can feel again,” and Phil remembers, he remembers the cock ring pressed over the top of his cock, and the way the panties constricted his cock and balls so tight to him that he lost the knowledge of sensation, muddled up in his brain as one huge thing and - 

Relief. Phil feels relief coursing through him, Dan’s fingers petting against his skin, soothing and reassuring and calming all at once. Phil trembles under Dan’s touch, never wants Dan to let go, and realizes that Dan never will. The thought is accompanied by Dan’s mouth on his, this kiss much more thorough than the last, a soft glancing of tongue against tongue, lips against lips, a breath of fresh air to Phil’s racing heart. 

“Ready, love?” Dan asks, his fingers ghosting over Phil’s abused hole, prodding at the slick, wet feel there. Phil shudders, but nods, tossing his head back until his neck is strained against the bed, but Phil doesn’t care. Dan’s back on the bed with him again, his hold on Phil so tight it’ll bruise, his fingers pulling back from Phil’s rim only to be replaced with the thick girth of Dan’s cock, wet and ready for Phil. Phil’s hips jerk, his eyes slamming wide open against the darkness of the blindfold as he tries not to keen, desperate for what’s to come, and then it’s there. 

Dan’s hips slot against his, his cock pushing into him, all in a slick rush of heat and desire that makes Phil cry out in desperation and need. His back arches up into Dan’s as Dan coo’s at him and leans in, pressing their bodies so tight together that Phil can’t even begin to breathe. The strength of Dan’s body against his makes him weak in he knees even now, as he wraps his legs up tight to Dan’s hips, and revels in the feel of Dan’s cock driving home. 

They both shudder, and moan, and Dan gasps out words of praise that melt over Phil until he can’t take it anymore, falling backwards into an oblivion so full of pleasure that it makes Phil want to live there forever. His mind is blank, and all he knows is the sound of Dan’s voice, the feel of his body against Phil’s, and the sensation of his hips driving in and out of Phil in the perfect, measured rhythm of a man who knows how to please Phil better than anyone in the world. 

It’s like heaven and hell mixed in one. Phil’s cock feels ready to burst. He’s been on edge for so long now, Dan dragging him to oblivion over and over again so many times know that Phil’s lost count. He can hear himself, vaguely, crying out and begging, sobs wracking his body as Dan coo’s at him. Dan. Perfect Dan. Strong Dan. A Dan who can take care of Phil in such a way that Phil can’t quite remember who he is for days. 

His cock is so hard, Phil can feel it practically sobbing. Dan’s hips drive into him over and over again, that perfect achining rhythm of perfected control that Phil wants to break. 

But he can’t, because Dan is in control, and Phil wouldn’t give that up for the world. 

“Phil,” Dan whispers, “Phil, Phil…” 

Phil moans, out of it, but opens his eyes, only to realize that Dan has removed the blindfold. 

His senses are on fire. 

“You’re perfect,” Dan whispers, and then, “Come for me, love. I want you to come.”

So Phil does, the orgasm washing over him like the tide, sweeping him out to sea and forcing his body into total submission. He feels himself flail out, spasm, and then relax completely as the sensation of coming empties through him, setting his nerve endings on fire. Dan is huffing against his ear drum, whispering, “Beautiful,” over and over and over again, but all Phil can feel is warmth as it seeps into every last pour of his body, and settles him in a way that only Dan can. 

Phil’s eyes close as Dan moans against him, shivers on top of him, and comes a few moments later, and he laughs into the crook of Dan’s neck when he lands on top of him, but neither male moves. Phil just lets Dan’s body weigh his down, and drifts off to sleep now that he’s come. 


End file.
